Somehow
by tsocococcaine
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't like any flavors other than strawberry and Kageyama is not complaining. They're cute [Happy birthday Kags! bday fic]


He's somehow getting his shit together until Kageyama appeared out of nowhere.

He came three months ago, said he needs a place to live. Tsukishima asking 'how the hell did you find me here' and Kageyama just said 'Yamaguchi.'

[More notes below]

* * *

Tsukishima Kei is a college student now. Graduated from Karasuno with decent grades and rented an apartment at Tokyo that's close to the university he's going to. He is doing good. The others are too and they're keeping in touch. Yamaguchi's still at Miyagi working there.

Tsukishima's relieved now that he's living alone and away from his obnoxious friends and acquaintances, quote Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hinata, etc.(but mainly Hinata, he's still at Miyagi btw, working at a local store)

He's somehow getting his shit together until Kageyama appeared out of nowhere.

He came three months ago, said he needs a place to live. Tsukishima asking 'how the hell did you find me here' and Kageyama just said 'Yamaguchi.'

Tsukishima found out that Kageyama's gonna be working at the university he's going to as a gym teacher trainee. That is so like him, he thought. Kageyama living at Tsukki's isn't really a problem since he did need a roommate so the landlord would shut up. They still argued though.

They don't have much in common except for their height do they don't get along in a lot of things but soon, they came to the 'calm and quiet' kind of relationship.

Like, they don't talk much but they know how to deal with each other if some things happen or whatever. So coming back to the present, they still have that same relationship. Maybe it's upgrading though.

All homework and other things done, Tsukishima can now relax. Resting on the couch while eating an orange and watching tv. Ahhh, I'm living the life...until only Kageyama goes home though.

The bell rings and Tsukishima sits straight, hearing 'I'm home' coming from the door way.

"Welcome back." Tsukishima greets then Kageyama nods. And then that's it. Kageyama goes to their room to change and comes back. Check the fridge and sits on the couch while carrying a white box on his right hand. Without saying a word.

Kageyama puts the box on the coffee table and stands up again to get some plates and forks. Tsukishima picks a movie from Net**ix.

They don't speak for a while. Watching Mawi wave his stick or something while quietly consuming their sweet snack. A chocolate cake.

"Ugh, I really don't like this." Kageyama swallows a spoonful and looks at Tsukishima's disgusted face.

"It's good though, and sweet." Kageyama says. Tsukishima just looks at him and puts his plate down. Knowing that he won't be eating the cake, Kageyama grabs Tsukishima's plate and eats his share.

Tsukishima just laughs at Kageyama showing his pig side. The show ends and they pick another movie. Kageyama chose Shrek. Tsukishima stands up and leave.

But came back with a blanket. He shoves one to Kageyama and got comfy himself on the other side of the couch.

"Pay me for the cake." Tsukishima said, looking at the screen, covering his ears at the disgusting yell Shrek is making. Kageyama gulps a glass of water and fix his blanket. Making himself a big lump, much like Tsukishima.

"Sure." The conversation ends there and soon the movie ends too. They stay at the couch not saying anything. Somehow hesitating because it somehow seems embarassing to say but it's really not because he already bought him a cake so what's the point of being shy now, Tsukishima blurts

"Happy Birthday Kageyama." Kageyama paused standing and looks at Tsukishima's passive face.

"Yeah thanks." Kageyama smiles.

Tsukishima laughs.

"You still really need to practice smiling, you look constipated right now." He says with a tint of pink on his face. Kageyama recoils and shouts at Tsukki while blushing. Tsukishima laughing further and then they talk some more while preparing for the night.

Maybe their relationship really is improving.

* * *

AAAAGGgghhh I SUck! I just pressed some letters on the keyboard and this shitty story is made, THANKS FOR READING though! This story was hurried because I really wanted to make a fic today because it's Kageyama's birthday! But I didn't have any idea what to write so here is what I made, Hope you like it, and I'm just saying useless things now so well, bye!

-tsoco


End file.
